Fun with the Gods
by Anonymous500
Summary: Each chapter has a funny scene between the Gods. Gods aren't always serious. They can be comedians, too! Enjoy, it's better than it sounds, and please leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I just decided to write this for now. It's about the gods of Olympus. **

**Disclaimer: If I'm Rick, I wouldn't even be on FanFiction. **

* * *

**Poseidon's POV**

"Oh, my gods. Wait, never mind, I'm the God. Can you please stop it?" I yelled.

"But I'M older! " Artemis shouted.

"No, IM OLDER!" Apollo shot back.

"SHUT UP!" I said, rubbing my temples.

"You two are giving me a headache. Does is really matter who's older?" I said, so tired. Can Gods even have headache?

"Uncle Poseidon, go ask father who's older." Artemis said, furious.

"Yeah! Dad will tell us! C'mon, Uncle Poseidon!" Apollo said.

"If it will stop the fighting. ZE-" I was hit on the head. I looked behind.

The one and only, Athena.

She went and slapped Artemis and Apollo on their heads, too.

"There's NO need to pull Father out for a silly, stupid reason." She said calmly.

"Then why don't you tell them to stop?" I sighed.

"Seaweed Brain, you know them! They will never stop, no matter what." She pointed out.

"Geez. Now I know WHY your daughter calls my son Seaweed Brain." I muttered.

"Excuse me?" She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing! Nothing.." I raised my hands in mock defeat.

"Oh, and by the way, when is your stupid son of yours stop going to date my daughter? He's just a drag and a distraction to Annabeth's life!" She scoffed.

Ouch. That hurt. She just insulted my son. She must have noticed too, because her face instantly turned softer.

"If you want, I can tell him to stop. But I will tell you now, that if we do that, they're gonna despise forever." Before she could say a thing, I quickly left the room before she could say anything.

I heard Artemis and Apollo say, "Ouch. Sass, Athena."

Apollo mocked her, "You HURT UNCLE~~ OOHH, YOU ARE IN TROUBLE."

The last thing I heard was Athena slap Apollo.

**Athena's POV**

"SHUT UP, APOLLO!"

Ok, fine. That must've hurt him, but its true!

The only thing good about Percy was that he could make Annabeth laugh and smile as there's no one in the world but those two. I smile everytime Annabeth is happy. I suddenly feel bad for hurting Poseidon.

Maybe I should apologize to him at dinner.

"Are you thinking you should bauble apologize?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, I'm planning to apologize at dinner." I replied.

"You always know the right thing to do." She said. I smiled at that.

(At dinner)

When I walked in the room, I was shocked.

Everyone brought their cameras and phones!

"What is this all for?" I demanded, scrunching my eyebrows in confusion.

Then Poseidon walked in. "Oh. Were we all supposed to bring cameras today?" Everyone facepalmed because of his stupidity.

Then, Artemis chirped, "Athena said she was going to apologize to you. Seeing Athena apologizing is impossible, so we all decided to take a video!" I mentally facepalmed. That what they were here for.

"Oh? Is that so?" Said Poseidon, smirking at me, raising his eyebrows. I looked around.

"What in the Hades? Uncle Hades is here, too?" I exclaimed.

"APOLOGIZE! APOLOGIZE! APOLOGIZE!" Everyone chanted.

I took a breath. "Poseidonimreallysorrypercymakesannabethreallyhapp yandiwassowrongabouthimsopleaseforgivemeforhurting yourfellingsthatwasntreallynessacary."

Even him being a Seaweed Brain, he got all of that.

"I forgive you, that was the.. Most longest apology I have ever heard. " He said. "AWWWWWW! They're gonna kiss!" Artemis and Apollo said. They each received a hit from Zeus.

* * *

HOW WAS IT? Should I write more chapters? Please review!

-KarlY-


	2. Chapter 2: Who's older?

Got some reviews

saying I should continue the story.

**This chapter is Artemis and Apollo's chapter. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Everyone knows how Apollo and Artemis fight. They fight everyday, so long.

There is only one topic they fight about: Who's older. It's just the normal twin fights. They are born only couple minutes apart, but they just have to fight about who's more older, wiser and stronger.

So we will find out how they started fighting like this. What started this.

* * *

Artemis' POV

I was doing the same, hunting the moonlight, while looking down at my hunters. I loved this. Just me, moon, and the silence as I hunt.

I suddenly heard a shuffle behind me. But I did not move an inch. I could know by the footsteps who my brother was.

"Hey Apollo." I said, still not turning around.

"Hey, Temis." That was my nickname. 'Temis. My brother thought it would be more cool if he called me that. I really didn't mind.

"What you doing out here?" I asked. He usually likes to sleep early so he wouldn't miss his sunrise.

"The moon was very beautiful today." He replied. Surprise took me, he really never compliments me usually.

For the first time turning around and looking him in the eyes, I said in return, "Thank you. You always make the most dazzling daylights."

He mockingly bowed and said, "Thank you, thank you." Which made me laugh a bit. I love my brother. I like the fun times we have when we are together.

"Did you got anything yet?" Apollo asked.

"I'm just concentrating on my hunters right now. They... are like my own kids." I said to him.

"Ah, I see, I see.. " He said, nodding his head.

"You should go and sleep." I said. But Apollo took it the wrong way.

"You don't want my company?" He said, raising his eyebrows.

I laughed and replied. "No, you usually sleep early not to miss your sunrise."

"True, but I can control my sleep. Your brother's got it." He said.

i laughed again at that. "You act like you are the mature one." I said.

But then he frowned and said, "Because... I am. I'm older."

I scrunched my eyebrows and shook my head. "No, I'm older. I heard Athena telling me before."

He laughed and shook his head. "Because thats Athena. Your best friend and your sister. She didn't want you feeling hurt." What he said made me upset.

"NO! Athena would never lie to me! You're lying!" He looked hurt.

"So you would believe Athena more than me, your own twin?" I was taken a back by the question.

"No, of-" He cut me off by saying, "Fine then. You can go play with Athena." He walked away.

From that day, we never had times together. If we did, we ended up fighting. If I never said that, I wonder what would have happened to us.

But everyday is now the same.

* * *

Artemis' POV

I still know Apollo by the sound of his footsteps.

"Hey, little one." He says to me.

"I am older." I shot back.

"In your dreams, little sis." He scoffed.

"Fine then. You can be older, but I am more mature." I simply said.

Apollo was wide eyed. "D-Did you just s-say I was older?" He was surprised.

I simply nodded my head and walked away. "Can we please stop fighting now?" I asked.

I was about to turn back when I heard a loud thud.

I looked back, and found out that Apollo fainted.

I laughed my head off and said to myself.

"No matter what, I'm DEFINITELY more mature."

* * *

**HOW WAS IT? PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! THEY ENCOURAGE ME TO RIGHT MORE! :D **

**-KarlY-**


End file.
